Surprise
by sweetstuff225
Summary: Shikamaru show the Konoha 12 exactly why Naruto and Sasuke have been acting so odd lately. Happy NaruSasu day everyone! :)


Surprise

"Hey, Sasuke~! Where are you going!?" Sakura whined and the raven in question grunted.

"I've got things to do at home." He said dismissively as he walked away from our group with a hand in the air as if to wave goodbye. Sakura pouted as Sasuke continued to walk away until he turned right and was out of sight.

' _Interesting..._ ' I thought as I continued to stare at the corner where he had turned.

"Ah, I should probably get going too, I promised Iruka-sensei I'd meet him for lunch." Naruto said, getting up. Smiling and waving goodbye, he ran down the street and turned right as well.

I smirked and closed my eyes, giving a short huff of amusement as I leaned back.

"Shikamaru?" Choji asked curiously, drawing everyone else's attention to me.

I hummed and peeked open an eye lazily.

"What's so funny?" I sighed, smile/smirk dropping from my face. ' _How troublesome..._ '

"Didn't any of you think it was odd?" I asked the remaining ten members of the Konoha 12, my tone slightly annoyed though they didn't seem to notice. We had all decided to meet up today to catch up with each other since none of us had a mission which was becoming a more rare occasion recently.

"What?"

"Think back to Naruto and Sasuke's behavior today."

"What about it?" Ino asked and I sighed yet again.

"Didn't they seem strange?" I only received blank or uncaring looks. "No one noticed how they kept stealing glances at each other? Or that they hardly fought? Or that when they did fight it was more like an exchange of rude comments? Or maybe the fact that the great Uchiha who just claimed to have stuff to do at home, turned in the opposite direction of his house?"

Everyone blinked and after a moment, the girls (Sakura and Ino) gasped in realization. "You're right! Do you think something could be bothering Sasuke?"

They looked at me expectantly and I groaned inwardly. ' _And they say Naruto's dense..._ '

I nodded and they scooted a bit closer, obviously wanting me to tell them what it was. ' _It would be too troublesome to explain it... they'd probably deny it anyway. I could show them… Who knows? It might even be entertaining._ '

"Yes, I do think something is going on but I'm not quite sure if you could say it's bothering them..." I looked back to the corner before smirking once more. "Follow me."

"What?"

"You want to know what's wrong, right? It'd be too troublesome to explain."

"So we're going to spy on them?" Tenten asked and I nodded. The girls exchanged looks before agreeing and following me, the boys trailing behind reluctantly.

We took to the rooftops and eventually caught up to Naruto. He was walking along the somewhat busy streets and I disguised my chakra, the others doing the same as we observed him.

"Why are we following him? I thought it was Sasuke with the problem?" Ino whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"He's connected to the 'problem'. Just follow me." She turned to glare at Naruto after hearing my statement but said nothing.

He walked on through the crowd for about five minutes until he turned and walked toward the music academy. We blinked in surprise but followed anyway and watched as he walked around the building and toward a gazebo. It was hidden from the view of the street and stood in front of a forest. It was much quieter than the other parts of town and under the shade of the roof stood the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto shouted in greeting and Sasuke scoffed.

"No one's around _dobe_ so why are you still calling me that?" Sasuke asked and Naruto stopped. He blinked for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess you're right." Naruto said and shot a quick glance at where we were before smiling and going to sit next to Sasuke.

We all blinked in surprise. _Does he know we're here?_

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Decided I'd take the scenic route." He stated and Sasuke 'Hn'ed in response. They were quiet for a moment before Naruto spoke up. "How long are we going to keep this hidden?"

"I thought we decided we would let them find out on their own." Sasuke stated and Naruto groaned.

"Yeah, but I didn't think our friends were this slow~!" He whined and Sasuke smirked.

"You're so childish." He pointed out and Naruto stuck his tounge out making Sasuke chuckle slightly surprising us all. We had never seen him truly laugh before and he seemed so relaxed in the blonde's company.

"I'm a bit surprised myself…" Sasuke mumbled, looking off to the side.

"I think Shikamaru knows though." Naruto stated and Sasuke looked to him in surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

"You already know he's smart so it shouldn't be that far fetched." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess... but why hasn't he told anyone?"

"Because it's too troublesome?" Naruto offered and Sasuke smiled lightly once again surprising us.

Naruto smiled too. "You need to smile more. You're depriving the world of beauty." He stated and Sasuke blushed looking away.

If they were surprised before, they were completely stunned now. The comment left everyone with varying amounts of surprise on their face and I huffed. They really are slow.

"How dare he tease and embarrass Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino hissed. "Kick his ass, Sasuke!" I sighed. Extremely slow.

I looked over to Neji and Shino who looked surprised like the others but realization seemed to slowly be reaching them. Hinata was so red I was worried she would feint and Kiba seemed suspicious but not quite sure. At least they have some amount of brainpower.

Suddenly the sound of instruments getting ready could be heard from the building next door.

"And the main attraction has arrived." Naruto stated listening to the band next door tune their instruments.

"I don't understand why you like their music so much." Sasuke said grumpily and Naruto scoffed.

"I know you like their songs too, you don't have to be so shy about it."

"Uchihas aren't shy." Sasuke said dangerously and Naruto put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, princess." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed.

The group next door seemed to finish preparing and began to play the first few notes.

"Ah! They're playing my favorite!" Naruto cheered and Sasuke huffed.

"Every song is your favorite song." Naruto stuck his tongue out again and started to hum along with the tune.

 _You're a falling star_

 _You're the getaway cart_

 _You're the line in the sand when I got too far_

 _You're the swimming pool on an august day_

 _And you're the perfect thing to say_

Sasuke looked away, tapping his fingers in time with the music when Naruto suddenly seemed to get an idea and a mischievous look crossed his face. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand before pulling him into the middle of the gazebo and grabbed his waist.

 _And you play it coy_

 _But it's kind of cute_

 _And when you smile at me_

 _You know exactly what you do_

 _Baby don't pretend_

 _That you don't know it's true_

' _Cause you can see it when I look at you_

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, stumbling slightly and blushing as Naruto started to twirl them around.

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked, laughing slightly. "I'm dancing."

 _And in this crazy life_

 _And through these crazy times_

 _It's you, It's you_

 _You make me sing_

 _You're every line_

 _You're every word_

 _You're everything_

Naruto started to sing along and twirled Sasuke outward which earned him a glare. For a moment it almost seemed like Sasuke was going to push Naruto away but he looked up and saw the happy expression on Naruto's face and something made him stop. He continued to stare for a bit before sighing.

"Idiot." He said laughing slightly and rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled along.

 _You're a carousal_

 _You're a wishing well_

 _And you light me up_

 _When you ring my bell_

 _You're a mystery_

 _You're from outer space_

 _You're every minute of my everyday_

Sakura and Ino seemed to go from angry to plain confused as the two continued to dance. Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips as the both swayed with the music.

 _And I can't believe_

 _That I'm your man_

 _And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

 _Whatever comes our way_

 _We'll see it through_

 _And you know that's what our love can do_

Naruto twirled Sasuke out again and he laughed before twirling him inward and pulling him forward so they were mere inches apart.

 _And in this crazy life_

 _And through these crazy times_

 _It's you, It's you_

 _You make me sing_

 _You're every line_

 _You're every word_

 _You're everything_

Naruto smiled and he looked around with a childish and innocent look yet the glint in his eyes clearly showed mischief and Sasuke laughed again as they started swaying slowly.

 _So, la la la la la la la_

 _So, la la la la la la la_

Then, Naruto dipped him, holding him against his chest before closing the distance and kissing him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden action and dark auras started to resonate from the girls. That is, before he rolled his eyes and returned the kiss, eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

 _And in this crazy life_

 _And through these crazy times_

 _It's you, It's you_

 _You make me sing_

 _You're every line_

 _You're every word_

 _You're everything_

Hinata looked so red, tomatoes would be jealous and the normally composed Neji seemed rather flustered as well. Sakura and Ino were stunned and I could almost hear their 'Sasuke fantasy' shatter. Everyone was bright red by now except Choji who seemed to figure it out early on like me.

 _You're every song_

 _And I sing along_

 _Cause you're my everything_

Naruto broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other while smiling. Sasuke's blush returned slightly and he looked away as they continued to sway slightly in more of a slow dance sort of way.

"You can be such a dork sometimes, you know that?" Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto laughed.

"You love it though." Naruto responded and Sasuke smiled slightly before kissing Naruto's cheek as the song ended.

"Maybe." He said with a small laugh as he let his head fall onto Naruto's shoulder. The way he acted was so unlike him and had we seen this under any other circumstance we might have been terrified but the way he fit with Naruto and smiled with him, you couldn't help but think it was so _right_.

Sasuke released himself from Naruto's grasp but was caught by the wrist. He looked at Naruto questioningly but received no response. Instead, Naruto turned his head to where we were hiding.

" 'dya find what you were looking for?" He asked and Sasuke blinked in surprise.

 _Guess the jig is up_. I jumped out from behind our hiding spot and was followed by the rest a moment later. "I think so. I had my suspicions but these guys weren't picking up the hints. Hope you don't mind; it just seemed too troublesome to explain."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke blinked again, processing this information before an extremely dark aura surrounded him and he hung his head so his bangs shadowed his face.

"Are you telling me… you knew they were there the whole time?" He asked, voice dangerously cold and Naruto laughed nervously putting his hands up.

"You said you wanted them to find out on their own!" He defended but this only seemed to make Sasuke even more angry.

"You stupid little...!" And then Naruto was sent flying against one of the support beams making the supports sway precariously.

"Ow! Teme, that hurt!" Naruto shouted rubbing the back of his head and Sasuke shot him an icy glare that didn't seem to have any effect. After a few moments he seemed to remember they weren't alone and groaned, hiding his face.

"I wanna die…" He mumbled and everyone could see that he was blushing by the way his ears turned red.

Naruto looked up and sighed before standing. He walked over to Sasuke and moved his hands away from his face, stroking his reddened cheek before kissing his forehead and whispering something in his ear.

Sasuke's blush darkened but disappeared a moment later and he seemed to calm down. "Sorry…" He mumbled, looking at the bruise that was already healing on Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled before turning back to us when Sakura started to speak.

"S-so you two are g-gay?" She asked still shocked. And there was that blush that should just be permanent by now on the Uchiha's face.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, I'm hurt!" Naruto said, mock hurt on his face as he put a hand over his heart. "I'm not gay, I'm bi!" He stated with a little sniff before jabbing his thumb at Sasuke. "He's gay."

Sasuke glared making the air drop a few degrees and Naruto laughed, slinging his arm around the irate raven's shoulders.

"Geez, lighten up would you? I don't see why you're being so quiet either considering how… _vocal_ " He purred in Sasuke's ear, loud enough for the rest to hear, "you were being last night." Sasuke spluttered, going completely red and the girls were no better.

Naruto laughed even more and the Uchiha shook in anger and embarrassment, attempting to keep from killing the blonde. "Oh, come on, you know I'm just joking." He said to appease the sharingan user. "Now that you know about us, are there any questions?" He asked, turning to the group.

"How long have you two been together?" Kiba asked, smiling at the mischievous behaviour Naruto was displaying.

He was happy the blonde found someone that loved and accepted him for who he was (even if he seemed to drive the other crazy). They had been close friends for a long time and Kiba knew that Naruto's worst fear was that he would die unloved and alone. He was really glad they were together and it was just an extra plus that it was hilarious watching the raven so flustered and unlike his normal self.

"I think it's been about ten months? I'd had a bit of a crush for a while but it wasn't official until October 23."

We all blinked in surprise. That long?

"Seems like you two are happy enough." Kiba said smiling and Akamaru yipped, agreeing.

Naruto nodded, turning his head to kiss Sasuke's temple causing the ever present blush to darken again.

"How did you know we were there?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto returned his attention to the group in front of him.

"I could feel you guys following me and when you disguised your chakra, since I had noticed you all prior, I could recognize the new chakra as yours." Naruto said. "If it weren't for that I don't think I would have noticed." He admitted.

"Honestly I was a bit surprised when you didn't notice though," Naruto said turning to Sasuke. "You've always been better at noticing that kind of stuff but I guess considering how little sleep you've been getting it's understandable."

...What?

"And who's fault is that?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"Hey, I've got needs too!" He stated in defense and Sasuke scoffed. "But we still need to continue tonight don't we…?" He trailed off in thought.

Uh…

"Geez, I'm still sore from last night." Sasuke stated scowling but it dropped when a thud brought their attention to the female Hyuuga in the group who was now laying on the floor, red as a cherry.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in surprise as Sakura went over to take the unconscious girl to the bench behind Naruto and Sasuke. "What happened?" He asked.

"It was probably because of all that talk about your apparently active sex-life." Shikamaru stated and the couple blinked.

"Sex-life…?" Naruto said and in the blink of an eye, the Uchiha's face seemed to let off a puff of smoke revealing his (once again) red complexion and Naruto was trying (and failing) to not laugh like a maniac. "T-that's- haha!- that's what you thought we were talking about!?" Naruto said, gasping for breath.

"That's not what you were talking about?" Tenten asked and Naruto shook his head.

They waited until Naruto sobered up again since Sasuke was too caught up in his mental freakout over the images that had bombarded him to explain.

"Haha, no, that's not what we were talking about." Naruto said, wiping tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes away. "He's been helping me move out of my apartment and into my new place the last few days."

"You're moving?" Choji asked and Naruto nodded. "Where?"

Naruto smiled, wrapping an arm around the raven's waist, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke's place, of course!" He stated as if it was obvious.

"Ah! You two are already moving in together!?" Ino asked in surprise.

Naruto nodded. "Actually, Sasuke was the one who suggested it. My landlord's been raising the rent to points where it just wasn't worth it anymore so I was looking for other places to live but Sasuke said he had plenty of room and he wouldn't mind the company." He smiled again, nuzzling Sasuke's neck slightly. "It's kind of nice knowing I won't have to come home to an empty house anymore…"

Sasuke smiled slightly, also enjoying the thought of having someone to come back to.

Naruto lifted his head to look into Sasuke's eyes, staring into the dark pools with warm azure orbs of his own, a small smile present as he leant forward and kissed him sweetly. Sasuke kissed him back, turning slightly to get a better angle.

When Naruto pulled away, he smiled, filling Sasuke to the brim with warmth.

"I love you." Naruto said lightly, his expression soft and loving. Sasuke blushed slightly at the comment, too embarrassed to say anything.

He intertwined the blonde's fingers with his, giving his hand a light squeeze and lifting himself on his toes to place a kiss on his lovers cheek before looking away, blush darkening.

Naruto laughed, knowing what he meant by the action, and pulled him closer using the arm still around his waist before placing another kiss on the raven's lips.

 _I love you too_


End file.
